the school
by Amy Blanchett
Summary: Una chica ingresa a una escuela en mobius, pero lo que no sabe es que en ella encontrara el amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

La escuela

-Diálogos

-GRITOS

"_pensamientos"_

*sonidos*

(notas de autora)

Este es el primer fanfic que hago así que no critiquen. Se me ocurrió un día antes de entrar al cole ya se que eso fue hace tiempo pero no importa. Sobra decir que los personajes pertenecen a SEGA y al Sonic team. Bueno aquí los dejo con una historia muy Silvaze

!Adiós parceros y parceras que leen esto !

1 Conociendo

"_Nunca había ido a la escuela siempre los profesores iban al castillo pero mi madre decidió que este año iría a la escuela de niños prestigiados de la ciudad" – _pensaba la gata mientras iba caminando hacia su destino " _ohhhh unas chicas con el uniforme del colegio deben ir hacia allá quizá sea hora de ir haciendo amigas "- _pensó la gata mientras vio a dos niñas vestidas igual que ella una de cabello blanco y la otra de color purpura oscuro

-Hola chicas ustedes van para la escuela de niños prestigiados? Soy nueva y no conozco muy bien el camino – dijo la gata para tener una excusa y acercarse

-Si para allá vamos soy Rouge thebat y ella es mi amiga Wave theswallow nos puedes decir tu nombre? – dijo la murciélago con una sonrisa el los labios

-Soy Blaze the cat

-Blaze? Te llamas igual que la princesa - dijo la golondrina algo sorprendida por la respuesta de la gata

-Bien

-Eres la princesa vamos a tener por fin a alguien importante en el colegio- dijo Rouge con mucho entusiasmo

-A que te refieres con eso?

-Pues que en cole no hay nadie que sea representativo

En ese momento apareció un chico con plumaje verde

-Hola chicas que hicieron en vacaciones- dijo el águila con tono divertido

-Nosotras nada – dijo Wave – y tu?

-Nada- respondió el águila- quien es la nueva?

-No lo vas a creer es la princesa Blaze the cat – dijo Rouge

-Enserio, mucho gusto soy Jet the hawk a tu servicio

-Un placer

-Y a que grado entras princesa?- dijo Rouge un poco apenada con Blaze

-A octavo

-Que bien nosotros también y si no te moleta te podría llamar Blaze?

-Por supuesto

-Chicas lamento interrumpir su conversación pero ya llegamos a el cole- dijo Jet

-Y como son los otros estudiantes son chéveres?

-Algunos- dijo Wave en tono desinteresado

-Pero nunca te acerques a Shadow thehedgehog – dijo Jet casi susurrando

-Pero porque le tienen miedo Shadow es una de las personas mas chéveres que conozco- dijo Rouge algo enojada por el comentario de Jet

-Pues como Shadow no es mi novio- dijo Jet en tono sarcástico

-SHADOW NO ES MI NOVIO- grito Rouge en ese momento todos voltearon a mirarla por el comentario sabían que Shadow era una persona de pocos amigos y que alguien dijera eso era muy raro. Las mejillas de Rouge se tornaron de un color carmín. Después de unos momentos todos volvieron a sus actividades

-Entonces que son amigos con derechos?- termino diciendo Jet susurrando a Rouge

Ante este comentario Rouge rodo los ojos

-Bueno como se quien es?- dijo Blaze para terminar con ese momento incomodo

-Es un erizo negro de ojos color carmesí intenso y en las púas tiene rayos rojos igual que en las extremidades… será suficiente para que lo distingas- dijo Wave

-Ok tratare de no acercarme

-En que salón quedaste Blaze?- pregunto Rouge

-En el 804 y ustedes?

-También

-Bueno será un honor tener a la princesa en el salón- dijo Jet haciendo una reverencia


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 2 del fic, espero que les guste mucho ^^ `

paaaz!

* * *

><p>2 Inicio de clase<p>

Blaze se quedo esperando fuera del salón a que el profesor la llamara. Mientras esperaba alguien la empujo hasta casi hacerla caer

-lo siento-dijo y entro al salón en el que Blaze esperaba afuera

"_acaso ese chico no sabe quien soy? Creo que si ese erizo no se disculpa conmigo se la va a llevar muy mal y tendrá muchos problemas, ojala le hubiera visto la cara para saber bien quien es"_

La voz del profesor saco a Blaze de sus pensamientos

-bueno hoy entra una nueva alumna a nuestro salón, espero que sean amables con ella, por favor sigue

Blaze entro al salón algo nerviosa

-supongo que ya la conocen ella es la princesa Blazethecat

Blaze observo el salón mientras todos murmuraban, entre los estudiantes vio al erizo que la había empujado pero un equidna rojo bloqueo su vista y se paro frente a ella, cogió la mano de la princesa y dijo agitándola

-soy Knucklestheechidna es un placer

-lo mismo- dijo algo asombrada por la acción del equidna

-supongo que has oído hablar de mi- dijo el equidna aun agitando la mano- soy el guardián de la esmeralda principal

-si supongo que he escuchado algo sobre ti

-knuckles siéntate- dijo el profesor- bueno vas a sentarte junto a… Shadow por favor levántate para que la princesa vea quien eres

Tal como lo había descrito Wave un erizo negro se levanto, Blaze se dirigió a lo que ahora seria su puesto, camino hacia su nuevo lugar sintió el codo de Wave, Blaze recordó lo que Jet le había mencionado, suspiro hondo y siguió caminando. Cuando llego solo se sentó y no menciono palabra alguna

-bueno vamos a empezar la clase saquen sus libros de historia- dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a su clase

La clase estaba demasiado aburrida , de vez en cuando las miradas se posaban en la princesa recién llegada, especialmente la de un erizo. Pronto sonó el timbre para la siguiente clase, el DrEggman quien era el profesor de historia y el director de ese grupo salió del salón para que en este entrara un equidna rojo vestido informalmente, se sentó en el puesto del profesor

-Buenos días clase, para los que no me conocen soy Pannamactheechidnael padre de su compañera Tikal y soy su profesor de lenguas en este caso Francés- dijo el profesor

"cuando era pequeña había a prendido a hablar varios idiomas entre ellos estaban ingles francés japonés alemán e italiano así que esta clase seria muy sencilla"- pensó Blaze

-de todos los que están aquí quienes saben hablar francés- pregunto el profesor

una equidna de color naranja, el erizo negro y la gata color lavanda alzaron la mano en señal de respuesta

-muy bien entonces de este curso serian mi hija Tikal Shadow y supongo que tu eres la princesa Blaze

Dicho esto el equidna rojo comenzó a dictar la clase. El tiempo se paso muy lento ya que eran dos horas, cuando casi todo el curso se estaba durmiendo sonó el timbre qué indicaba la hora de descanso


	3. Chapter 3

3 Auxilio eriza rosa rara

Terminada la hora Blaze se acerco a Rouge, Wave y Jet, ellos estaban con el erizo que la empujo por la mañana, este erizo se sonrojo un poco al verla

-Hola- dijo la princesa

- Hola Blaze quieres salir al descanso con nosotros?- dijo Rouge

- si

- mira te presento otro amigo el se llama Silver the hedgehog

-hola

- hola respondió el erizo muy apenado - oye perdón por haberte empujado esta mañana

"por fin pensé que nunca lo iba a decir" no hay problema- dicho esto se quedaron en un silencio muy incomodo

-bueno vamos a comer me muero de hambre- dijo Wave para salir del silencio

- ya los alcanzo solo tengo que hablar con Shadow- dijo Rouge

- que linda le va a pedir el cuadre (para los que no saben cuadre es noviazgo)- dijo Jet

- tan bobo bueno ya vengo

- muy bien vamos al jardín

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en el césped y empezaron a comer, un erizo azul muy parecido a Shadow se acercaba a ellos, iba con el equidna que había saludado a Blaze por la mañana y también con un zorro de dos colas. Cuando llego hizo una reverencia y dijo

-es un placer conocerte yo soy Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog- dijo con su tono divertido habitual y levantando su pulgar derecho

-yo soy Miles Prower pero puedes decirme Tails y a mi amigo Knuckles lo conociste esta mañana-dijo el zorrito con un tono muy tierno

-SONIC! – se escucho proveniente de una voz femenina, el erizo llamado Sonic hizo mala cara y rodo los ojos acto siguiente intento correr pero una eriza rosa lo tiro al suelo abrasada de el

-Sonic te amo- dijo la eriza rosa

- oye estamos enfrente de la princesa ten mas educación y quítateme de encima- la eriza lo soltó cuando los dos estuvieron en pie la eriza lo volvió a abrazar

-jejejeje lo siento princesa soy Amy Rose y Sonic es mi novio- dijo la eriza

-por milésima ves no soy tu novio Amy- dijo el erizo en tono molesto

- siempre dices eso pero yo se que tu me quieres- esta respuesta hizo que Blaze soltara una pequeña risa

-jejeje- rio Tails- bueno princesa un gusto haberte conocido nos vemos en clase

Cuando ellos se fueron llego Rouge con Shadow los dos se sentaron y Rouge hablo

-Blaze te presento a Shadow the hedgehog

-Hola – se presento el erizo – no te había saludado y siendo tu compañero de puesto debí haberlo hecho

-hola espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo Blaze con una gran sonrisa

En ese momento sonó el timbre

-Que mamera tenemos educación física- dijo SIlver

- será mejor que entremos – dijo Jet

Rouge Shadow y Silver se fueron adelante, Blaze se fue con Jet y Wave

"_al parecer Rouge y Silver son buenos amigos de Shadow, quizá el erizo negro no es tan malo como lo describen"_

-Blaze- dijo Wave al ver a Blaze muy distraída- te sucede algo?

- no, no es nada solo pensaba en…..olvídalo

- ok, vamos a cambiarnos

En el vestier estaba Rouge, la eriza rosa y también una equidna rosa esta ultima se acerco a Blaze

-un gusto conocerte princesa me llamo Julie-su the echidna , conociste a mi novio esta mañana- dijo la equidna

-si supongo que es el equidna guardián de la master emerald

- si es el, es tan lindo conmigo es que Knuckles es tan Knuckles- dijo Julie- su con cara de tragada (tragada(o) es estar enamorado)

- aaaaa si ajam bueno yo tengo que irme un gusto haberte conocido nos vemos en clase- dicho estoy Blaze salió corriendo detrás de Wave

-ay! Mi Knuckles….- seguía diciendo Julie- su- mmmm princesa a donde fuiste?


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya se dure literalmente un año en actualizar pero no había tenido nada de tiempo, les prometo que actualizare más seguido, bueno los dejo con el capítulo 4 **

**Dura pelea **

Salió junto con Wave del vistiere y se dirigieron a la clase, el profesor era un albatros más conocido como Storm, muy amigo de Wave y Jet, Blaze se acercó junto con la golondrina al profesor y pregunto

Wv: hola profe que tal las vacaciones

St: hola Wave muy bien gracias por preguntar, fui a la playa y surfeamos en las olas, también hicimos carreras de extreme gear que lastima que no estabas en el país te hubieras divertido

Wv: jajaja que bien profe, y otra cosa creo que nuestra pregunta sobre Jet ya está resulta

St: después me cuentas… bueno alumnos vamos a comenzar, para los que no me conocen soy Storm the albatros su profesor de deportes, este semestre veremos atletismo

Kn: no profe que injusticia

Reclamo el equidna

Kn: Sonic y Shadow serían los únicos que aprobarían la clase

Sh: no se queje

Hablo Shadow

Sh: si quiere pasar la clase pues corra, eso sí quien lo manda a estar durmiendo

Kn: que se creyó este maldito baboso, quiere que le casque pues venga, venga se la coloreo

St: ya Shadow y Knuckles no querrán empezar mal otra vez este año

Dicho esto comenzó la clase Sonic y Shadow aún seguían corriendo a ver cuál era el más rápido, ya que siempre hacían el mismo tiempo y también era imposible ver cual había llegado primero

St: bueno en el siguiente ejercicio van a utilizar todos sus poderes para vencer a su oponente. No vas a dar oportunidad. Comienzan Sonic y Silver, los dos erizos se pusieron en posición y comenzó la pelea, Silver reflectaba los spin dash de Sonic haciéndolo retroceder, en un descuido Sonic logro atacar a Silver pero antes de que el erizo azul diera el golpe final Silver lo lanzó contra un muro, Silver miro su herida que ahora lucían como un moretón, Sonic corrió rápido hacia él, le dio una patada y noqueo a Silver. Sonic había ganado. La princesa miraba sorprendida los poderes de sus dos compañeros, uno con poderes psíquicos y un ser supersónico, era increíble pensaba ella

St: muy bien Sonic ahora Knuckles y Rouge

Rg: no profe muy fácil

Kn: ¿tienes miedo no? Entonces tranquila si quieres retirarte por mi está bien

Rg: yo nunca renuncio a un combate, mentira profe… deje así, este Gilberto (Gilberto es una forma de decir pendejo) vera lo que puedo llegar ser

Empezaron la pelea Knuckles intentaba acertar algún golpe mientras Rouge los esquivaba, el equidna rayo la cara de la murciélago con uno de sus nudillos lo que hiso que goteara algunas gotas de sangre, Rouge estaba furiosa, por lo que le dio un beso en la mejilla a Knuckles y al mismo tiempo lo golpeo haciendo que este no se pudiera poner ni siquiera en pie

St: muy bien gana Rouge

J-su: que te pasa bitch besaste a mi novio… me las vas a pagar

Dicho esto Julie–su se abalanzó sobre Rouge y las 2 empezaron a pelear knuckles se paró como pudo y susurro a su amigo azul

kn: si ves eso es lo que causo en las mujeres

St: por favor alguien que las separe

Amy se dirigió hacia ellas para separarlas, pero ella también resulto en la pelea por que le hablaron mal del Sonic, Jet Sonic y Espío se dirigieron hacia ellas contuvieron a cada una y el profesor siguió

St. Bueno ya que las bebes dejaron de pelear por su juguete se van a enfrentar Shadow y quiero ver los poderes de nuestra nueva alumna

"_Dios voy a morir, si Sonic venció Silver y parece que el erizo negro tiene los mismo poderes que él o más fuertes por juzgar su actitud, bueno hare lo que pueda"_

Se colocaron en posición

St: bien empiecen

Shadow inicio a correr en dirección a Blaze, salto en el aire y pronuncio" chaos Spear " con esto unas lanzas salieron de sus manos Blaze no supo que hacer solo cerro los ojos coloco las manos enfrente de si y se cubrió con un escudo de fuego con lo que quemo las lanzas, todo quedaron atónitos nunca habían visto que alguien expulsara fuego por sus manos, la gata abrió los ojos y vio que estaba ilesa , sintió alivio pero otra vez el miedo la invadió al ver al erizo repetir el mismo ataque pero aún más fuerte , Blaze solo los esquivaba como podía, no quería hacerle daño pero una de las lanzas roso el brazo de la gata provocándole un gran raspón , la gata se encabrono y empezó a lazar raídamente bolas de fuego hacia el erizo este recibió varias quemaduras por parte de ella. De repente enfrente de los ojos de todos Shadow desapareció

SL: oh no chaos control

Dijo el erizo plateado mirando a la princesa asombrada y asustada al mismo tiempo

Apareció detrás de la gata, ella no lo vio, el erizo le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza cuando Shadow se disponía a asestar el último golpe la gata lanzó lava por el suelo haciendo que Shadow se callera

Sh: no voy a dejar que una niña de papi y mami me gane- dijo mientras se quitaba una especie de anillos que habían alrededor de sus muñecas – nunca dejaría que alguien noble sea más fuerte que yo

Rg: Shadow no crees que es algo exagerado, es solo un estúpido juego de clase tampoco es para que liberes todo tu poder-intervino Rouge

Sh: no intervengas Rouge, no dejo que el facker me gane, crees que voy a dejar a una niña vencerme

Sl: ¿pero amigo es la princesa… no la piensas lastimar o sí?

Sh: si es necesario lo hare… Silver llévate a Rouge no quiero hacerles daño

"_joder que voy a hacer, no quiero lastimarlo pero tampoco quiero que me lastimen, no tengo otra opción, sé que algún día vas a perdonarme"_

Shadow termino de quitarse los anillos y empezó a correr hacia su oponente, Blaze estaba paralizada, sentía su cuerpo temblar y aun así no lo podía controlar, el punto exótico de su frente empezó a brillar, sus ojos brillaron como el sol, y una luz los cegó a todos

Sintió su cuerpo ser lanzado a una considerable distancia de donde estaba cerro sus ojos y no oyó ni vio nada más.


End file.
